


Detective Novel

by BennytheSinny



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennytheSinny/pseuds/BennytheSinny
Summary: Pleurotus the warforged has a hardtime relaxing, so his friend Rolen helps him!





	Detective Novel

Rolen walked into the base’s library, books meticulously lined up at Nyx’s request. He notices Pleurotus furrowing his brow (or the Warforged equivalent anyways) at a book with what appears to be written in Infernal script. Rolen then walks up to Pleurotus and rests his head on Pleurotus’s shoulder before loudly saying

“Hey big guy! Whatcha reading?” Pleurotus immediately jumps a little bit, causing Rolen to move back.

“Rolen you mustn’t sneak up on me like that, I feared we were under attack” Pleurotus mustered out with no emotion.

“Oh relaaax, I’m sorry about it, but anyways, what’s this weird book you’re reading?” Rolen continues questioning.

“This book details the spells that various demons and dark deities may use to manipulate and harm those in their way. I feel that by absorbing this information our survival odds may go up.” Pleurotus states in an absent tone of voice, obviously focused on the book in front of him.

“You’re always reading stuff like that here, haven’t you considered reading something for fun? Maybe like a story book? Or WAIT you definitely seem like someone who would like detective books!” Rolen continues in an excited tone.

“Time spent reading subjects like that is time wasted that could be spent on more productive activities, I need to reach my full potential in order to ensure you and everyone else survive, Rolen” Pleurotus continues.

“But it’s not healthy! You know what they say about all work and no play right? I know you’re new to this whole being a person thing, but I really think you should try finding things you like doing instead of things you feel like you HAVE to do! And besides, we’re a team! What you don’t know we can!” Rolen says pleadingly to Pleurotus, leaning on him more with each word.

“You think my health may be improved by engaging in leisure? Interesting, perhaps I may try this, do you have any of these, story books, lying around by chance?” Pleurotus says finally sounding intrigued in something other than scholarly pursuits and physical training.

“Of course! I have two copies of this book I’ve been wanting to read actually, because I wanted to read it with a friend! This works out perfectly!” the high elf continues excitedly.

“Let us start reading it together then” Pleurotus says, pulling out a chair for his high elf friend. With a flash of a smile Rolen grabs the two copies of the book off the shelf and hands one copy to Pleurotus, he then sits next to Pleurotus and places his hand on Pleurotus’s leg.

“This was an optimal solution to my leisure problem Rolen, thank you for this” Pleurotus states in his first nonmonotone voice of the day.

“Of course, Pluto!” Rolen said as the two of them started to silently read together and enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
